Lyla Dinozzo nee Malfoy
by i.am.a.zebra.lover
Summary: What happens if Draco had a twin sister named Lyla? What if they just happened to be best friends with Tony Dinozzo of NCIS? What would happen if Lyla and Tony had a crush on each other? What would the team think? How would they react to finding out that magic is real? Read to find out what happens!


Lyla Dinozzo née Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I am simply playing in the sandbox. However, I DO own Lyla Malfoy. She's my own creation. I claim her!**

Key:

"Lyla Dinozzo née Malfoy" – Speaking English

_Lyla Dinozzo né__e__ Malfoy_ – Thoughts

Chapter 1:

Lyla cried quietly in her twin brother's arms before she shook herself. _Surely there was a way out of this_, Lyla thought. Her twin brother, Draco Malfoy, echoed her thoughts.

"I won't marry him, Drake. He's older than Father for Morgana's sake! I'm only 26, and he's what 60," Lyla said still upset and still in her twin's arms. _She was more towards her normal self_, Draco thought.

"Of course not, Lyla. There must be a way out of this. Let's go see Tony. He'll know how to help us," Draco said. _Like he would let his twin be married off to some old geezer_, he thought.

"Alright," Lyla said as Draco apparated the pair of them to outside one of his best friend's apartment.

Draco knocked on the door. He sincerely hoped Tony wasn't with a woman even though he had cut down his 'activities'. Lyla wouldn't be able to take it as she was in love with him. Tony was also in love with Lyla which was the reason his 'activities' stopped. Though no matter what Draco did, neither would believe him when he said they were in love. They were just best friends, they said.

"Drake," Tony greeted opening his door in an old pair of sweatpants and an NCIS t-shirt.

"Lyla. This is a surprise," Tony said grinning before he realized the twins were upset and had no luggage. Draco and Lyla always traveled with luggage. Always.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked letting them into his apartment. The three settled in his living room as Draco and Lyla explained the reason for their sudden visit.

"So let me get this straight. Your father (pointing at the twins) is trying to make Lyla marry some old guy for money. Lyla, being Lyla, refuses to marry said guy, but she either needs to be emancipated or get married to get out of it. And since your father is Lord Malfoy and has too much influence in the British Magical Government, she can't get emancipated," Tony said astonished. Suddenly, he was glad he wasn't involved with the British Magical Government as he had ties in both the American and Italian Magical Governments.

"Yes, and, as her guardian, I can allow her to get married," Draco said as Lyla nodded.

"Okay, this was not how I wanted to do this. Lyla, I need to tell you that I'm in love with you. I have been for years, and I want you to marry me," Tony said seriously.

"That isn't funny, Tony! How could you-" the blond beauty started before she was cut off by Tony's lips. Lyla, having loved him for years, kissed back passionately until Draco started 'coughing' so loudly they broke apart.

"Yes, Drake?" Lyla asked turning towards her twin.

"Lyla, now's the time where you tell him how you feel, and then I gloat about how I was right all along," Draco said. Tony and Lyla both threw a pillow at him.

"Tony, I love you too. I have for years, but I always thought that you could never love me," Lyla said. The romantic moment was ruined when Draco took the time to gloat.

"See I told you that you two loved each other," Draco started.

"Shut up, Draco," Tony and Lyla chorused.

"Fine, but are you two getting married then?" Draco asked.

"Lyla, it's up to you," Tony said.

"Yes," Lyla said. Tony beamed.

"Well, we could do it tomorrow during my lunch break," Tony offered.

"Sounds lovely," Lyla said.

"I'll be back at 11 tomorrow with your things, Lyla. Tony, know that, despite the fact that you are one of my best friends, if you hurt my sister, I'll make you regret the day you were born. That's if there's anything left when Lyla's done with you," Draco said before he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

How could their father do that? Sure he hadn't really been around for them, and he had never really expressed his feelings to them. He hadn't told them he loved them since they were 5, but he was still their father. Draco quickly hid all of this from the twin bond he shared with Lyla as he readied for his day seeing as he had spent the night in DC.

Meanwhile, back in DC, Tony and Lyla were getting ready for bed. Tony and Lyla fell asleep in his bed with Tony's arm wrapped around her.

**(AN: Awwww! Tony can be sweet … but only if he loves you.)**


End file.
